Un chico y un mundo maldecido
by Joy-Yimena
Summary: One shot que participa en el Concurso "Cuéntame un cuento de Navidad Shingekero I" de Attack on Fanfics. teniendo como referencia el poema de Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz, Quéjase de la suerte.


"¿En perseguirme, mundo, qué interesas?

¿En qué te ofendo, cuando sólo intento

poner bellezas en mi entendimiento

y no mi entendimiento en las bellezas?"

•

•

Grice Falco, un niño que apenas estaba remontándose en la segunda década de su vida, saciaba su curiosidad de infante en la no tan grande biblioteca que a medias le otorgaba información para prepararse de forma intelectual, porque para la guerra no solo se necesitaba la formación de cualidades físicas, un guerrero con fortalezas cognitivas valía por dos o eso le decían al chiquillo. Aunque para Falco la historia, las operaciones matemáticas, la literatura, las reglas ortográficas que aprendía no le eran suficientes teniendo en cuenta que la sociedad marleyana le había permitido la educación como derecho dentro del Liberio, se sentía cegado a sus escasos años, todas y cada una de las situaciones que tenía que vivir junto a la gente de su raza se desfiguraban y tomaban forma de duda y cuestionamientos.

El jovencito Anhelaba entender que parte de su ser le hacía diferente al resto -los marleyanos- y no porque quisiera hacer una revolución sino que en su mente prematura tenía incrustado el juramento de lealtad, él solo quería saberlo y ya. Tan solo saber que tenían los demás que no tuviese él o su familia O ¿qué tenía él que no tuviesen los que vivían fuera del Liberio?

.

Segregación y aislamiento, fueron unas de las palabras que falco aprendió por sí solo, porque su pequeñez traía consigo un temor que no le dejaba preguntar, temor que al mismo tiempo le sirvió de impulso para entender por sí mismo poco a poco por qué tenía que vivir con la cabeza abajo y con una vida literalmente prestada.

Segregación: Separación, marginación de un grupo social por razón de su sexo, raza, cultura, o ideología

Aislamiento: Separación de una persona, una población o una cosa.

¿Qué clase de vergüenza corría en sus venas para ofender al mundo y ser etiquetado con una cintilla, como si fuese un tipo de ganado?

.

— Falco, iremos a entrenar un poco con Udo y Zophia, sal de ahí. —dijo a gritos Gabi. Él atendió y cerró los libros, apresurándose los organizó para llevarlos a su lugar, en el camino al estante unas diminutas llaves cayeron de quizás uno de los libros que llevaba, las tomó y observó todo al su alrededor buscando en donde podrían encajar, pero la voz de su compañera lo obligó a dejar sus pensamientos y solo guardo las llaves en su bolsillo para después.

— ¿Para qué vienes a este lugar? — Preguntó la ruidosa niña que le había ido a buscar —no nos han dejado algún tipo de tarea o acaso creerás que destruiremos a los demonios bombardeando su asquerosa isla con libros. ¿Verdad que no? —se burló como de costumbre.

Falco la miro con una mueca que parecía sonrisa fingida. —Por supuesto que no.

Ojalá Gabi pudiera entender el por qué la educación que les dan es tan vaga, tan simple y tan... Restringida. A Falco le encantaría compartir sus pensamientos como la gente que comparten los cuestionamientos hacia Dios, pero ella era la menos indicada para hablar de eso, no porque no fuese lista, los propósitos de la niñita eran otros, todos disfrazados de méritos, fuerza bruta, habilidades y demás cosas que eran convenientes para quienes los metieron en ese hoyo de ignorancia.

•

•

"Yo no estimo tesoros ni riquezas,

y así, siempre me causa más contento

poner riquezas en mi entendimiento

que no mi entendimiento en las riquezas."

•

•

 __ _Si quieres proteger a Gabi, debes superarla._ __

 _Tienes que salvarla de este futuro oscuro que todos tenemos._

.

¿Cómo es la vida después de tener cara a cara a un demonio y salir medianamente ileso, señor Braun? Se preguntaba Falco cada vez que veía el aparentemente inquebrantable hombre que poseía el poder del titán acorazado. El pequeño rubio podía leer en el rostro del mayor la existencia de muchas verdades que se impregnaban en cada gesto del guerrero sobreviviente, pero no podía descifrarlas y menos, tratar de averiguarlo porque la acción podría traer otra de las amenazas de Reiner como consecuencia.

Sin embargo el ingenio se le daba bien para algunas cosas... la curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo son los demonios, señor Braun? —la pregunta de Falco tomó desprevenido a Reiner, quien echó un vistazo al alejado grupo de niños conformado por Udo, Zophia y Gabi que al aparecer ya habían terminado su respectivo entrenamiento.

—Son tal y como te han contado. —Respondió con seriedad sin siquiera mirarlo.

— ¿Vale la pena tanta muerte? ¿Vale la pena tanto poder? —Falco siguió preguntando, pero esta vez sí deseó que esas palabras no hubiesen salido de su boca, su corazón se aceleró a la espera de un llamado de atención por parte de Reiner, pero no fue así.

— Tu corazón aún es muy noble para entenderlo — Fue otra de las respuestas limitadas de Reiner, pero después de masticar la pregunta, él entendió entonces a lo que se dirigía el pensamiento del niño, se preocupó pero no podía culparlo, era un niño curioso, con temores, con un sentido del deber innato, a quien no se le introducía por completo la idea vendida de ser el mejor de los guerreros, porque a fin de cuentas era pura apariencia... como lo era él, un hombre desestabilizado, un trastornado mental con título, con la esperanza partida en dos y detrás de todo estaba la muerte pisándole los talones.

•

•

"Y no estimo hermosura que vencida

es despojo civil de las edades

ni riqueza me agrada fementida,"

•

•

Al no recibir más, Falco aceptó eso como respuesta, pero al querer retirarse la gruesa voz del guerrero experimentado lo detuvo.

— Verás Falco, todos sabemos que ser un guerrero es más que usar un uniforme correr a la lucha, — el menor lo escuchó atentamente.

— ser guerrero es tener ambiciones y tú tienes ambiciones que van más allá — Reiner señaló el pecho de Falco haciendo referencia a la ubicación del corazón. —, y para lograr todo aquello, es necesario una cosa llamada Sacrificio.

Falco asintió —lo entiendo perfectamente señor Braun, —Reiner sintió alivio al escucharlo. — debemos hacer el sacrificio para obtener beneficios que no disfrutaremos nosotros los de sangre sucia. — terminó de decir Falco con una leve sonrisa y Reiner quedó pasmado, trató organizar una frase que contrarrestara las palabras que acababa de oír, pero fue inútil porque justo cuando quiso hablar llamaron al niño y este se retiró sin antes hacer un ademán militar como despedida.

•

•

"Teniendo por mejor en mis verdades

consumir vanidades de la vida

que consumir la vida en vanidades"

•

•

Cuando Falco se hubo separado de sus amigos para ir camino al hospital donde veía al hombre desahuciado por la guerra, sintió en su bolsillo las pequeñas llaves y rápidamente cambio la dirección de sus pasos convencido de que probablemente eran importantes y que tal vez podría descubrir algo nuevo usándolas.

O tal vez no.


End file.
